


Cam's New Office

by WritinginCT



Series: Waiting For You [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam unpacks in his new office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cam's New Office

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waiting For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65576) by [WritinginCT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT). 



Woolsey's stuff had been cleared out of the office and Cam looked at the big holes left in the bookshelf. His entire box of office things would barely fill one shelf. He did have some pictures though, a few of SG-1 and of his parents, and even one of Cam and the President. But the one that made him smile widely was an intimate, candid shot the wedding photographer had snapped of Cam and Sam. They had stolen a moment away from the crowd and Sam was standing in front of him with his hands on her satin-covered hips watching in amusement as she meticulously straightened the ribbon on his Medal of Honor with her tongue trapped between her front teeth. Neither of them had realized at the time that the photographer had captured the moment, but when they saw the proofs, it instantly became his favorite. And as he propped open its easel back and stood it up facing him on his new desk, Cam realized he didn't need anything else for his office.

\----------  
the end.


End file.
